


Sub

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Degrassi
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine





	Sub

Ms. Nunez isn't the kind of teacher Fiona expects to crop up out of Degrassi's graduates, fun, sarcastic. Hot. Okay, really hot. Fiona finds herself drifting off in class (no matter how much she wants to be the one with the answer, not even hot Ms. Nunez is helping her brain pull this shit together) and thinking, not about particles or electrons, but about the way it might feel to skim her fingertip along the edge of Ms. Nunez's ear, to press her lips to her teacher's, just slightly off-center.

She looks her up online ( _Alexandria_ ) and doesn't do her homework.

"Really, Fiona, if you could spend five minutes _not_ mooning over the science sub--" Holly J says, loudly, in the hallway, causing heads to turn.

She's jealous. And Fiona blushes.

Ms. Nunez smiles at her, just a little, during class the next day and Fiona is pretty sure she doesn't imagine it. It's better too, when her eyes glaze over and Holly J shoves her awake. Muttering "Jesus, Fiona," and flicking her pencil on the desk.


End file.
